


Godfather

by MissClaraOswinOswald



Series: My Consulting Detective and Me [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Baby Watson, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissClaraOswinOswald/pseuds/MissClaraOswinOswald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small Sherlolly fic inspired by the new pictures of Louise Brealey holding baby Watson on set today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Godfather

**Author's Note:**

> A small Sherlolly fic inspired by the new pics of Loo and Benedict at the Watsons' and Loo holding Baby Watson! Just one silly fantasy of what could happen in season 4. Also posted on Tumblr.

"Do you want to come over, Sherlock? Olivia is coming home tomorrow," Mary asked, "As her godfather, you have to be there."

"Fine, fine. I'll come. Me being in the hospital for the last three days wasn't clearly not enough," He gave in, sounding a bit annoyed. Mary smiled, knowing how much Sherlock adored his goddaughter.

"Thank you. Molly wanted also to come. Her car broke last week and since you've bought a new one..." Mary prayed silently it would work.

"I'll pick her up at 10 tomorrow," He answered before he hung up.

The next morning, Sherlock arrived 15 minutes too early at Molly's house in his shiny new car.

"Hey Sherlock," Molly said, after she got in, "Thanks for picking me up. Nice car."

"You've cut your hair," he answered.

Molly touched her short brown locks. "Yep. Don't you like it?"

"It's new, it looks… agreeable." Molly smiled knowingly. Agreeable meant good in Sherlock- language.

He drove to the Watsons' in silence, not bothering to make small talk.

"I haven't seen her before," Molly told Sherlock when they stood in front of the door.

"She's beautiful, she looks like Mary."

John opened the door, already looking tired from the lack of sleep. "Hi Sherlock, Molly. Come in, Mary and Liv are in the living room."  
Mary sat on the couch with the baby in her arms. Olivia was a beautiful baby, Molly had to admit that. Sherlock was right. He watched Molly and Mary fuzzing over the small human being, Molly being enchanted by her.

"They all act like that," John said to Sherlock.

"Excuse me?"

"The whole fuzzing. All women do it when they see a newborn," John said, "There have been so many females around, looking at her and they all act the same. It's worse when they haven't got a baby yet."

"Yes?" Sherlock asked, looking at Molly, who was now holding the sleeping Olivia.

"Do you want to hold her, Sherlock?" Molly asked.

"Yes, you should hold her. You're her godfather, after all," John said.

"No, no. I'm afraid I might hurt her."

"You won't, you can handle this. I have faith in you," Mary said.  
Sherlock sat next to Molly on the small couch, their shoulders touching. Slowly, Sherlock took the baby and held it.  
Olivia woke up, her small fists reaching out for Sherlock.

"What do you want, little one?" He asked softly, full of love.

"Your hair, probably," Molly said.

Sherlock bowed his head, and Olivia grabbed one of his longer curls.

"Do you like Uncle Sherlock's hair, Liv?" Mary asked.

Olivia made no sound but kept holding Sherlock's hair.

"Olivia, could you please let go of my hair now, you're pulling it," Sherlock said.

"She's a strong female, Sherlock," Molly said, "She won't let go of your hair anytime soon."

Whatever they tried, Olivia kept holding Sherlock's hair in her little fist. Molly eventually distracted her with a stuffed animal and she let go of Sherlock. Sherlock smiled at the small human, dazzled by the small baby.

"What did you think of her?" Sherlock asked Molly on their way home.

"She's gorgeous," Molly answered, "I'm glad I could come with you."

She leaned into Sherlock and kissed him on his cheek. "Mary and John couldn't have picked a better godfather."


End file.
